Broadcast optical communications networks (e.g., Cable TV networks) commonly use a passive optical network (PON) configuration (scheme) to deliver communications services to users using all or mostly passive components (e.g., splitters, etc.). As shown in FIG. 1, the PON commonly uses a combination of fiber nodes (FN), hybrid fiber-coax paths, and cascaded fiber splitting arranged in a tree-branch network to deliver all broadcast channels (wavelengths) to all subscribers to optical communications services.
In FIG. 1, the PON 100 features an optical fiber communications path 105 coming from a headend (HE) 102 and interconnecting with a fiber node 110 as may be common in broadcast optical communications networks such as a cable TV communications network. Upon output from the FN 110, the incoming optical path 105 may be converted into a hybrid fiber-coax (HFC) communications path 115 for delivering communications services to users. The PON 100 uses a tree-branch configuration as incoming communications path 105, FN 110, and output HFC path 115 form the trunk of a tree, and communications links (taps) 120, 122 form branch connections to deliver communications services to users 125, 128. One or more fiber nodes, such as FN 132, may connect to HFC path 115 via branch link 130, to split the communications path 115 into a plurality of communication paths 135, 136, 137 for delivery of services to users. Furthermore, fiber node 138 may be placed in cascaded connection with FN 132 to further split communications path 135 into a plurality of different communications paths 139, 140, 141 for better delivery of communications services to users.
By definition, a broadcast optical communications network delivers all channels (e.g., RF—radio frequency wavelengths) to all users (subscribers) all the time regardless of particular user selections (choices). For example, cable television (TV) typically may broadcast approximately 70 RF channels (e.g., channels B, C, D, etc.) that are carried by a single optical communications signal (e.g., 1530 nm optical wavelength) to all users (subscribers). Thus, for an exemplary scenario, a group of cable TV users that never watch channel D may continue to receive channel D due to the broadcast nature of the cable TV network. Therefore, channel (wavelength) D is a total waste of downstream bandwidth for this group of users. In another scenario, a cable TV service provider (who is limited by a finite bandwidth) may have to choose between offering channel A or channel B (as a new service) to the entire subscriber base when perhaps no more than 50% of the subscriber base watches that channel. Again, channel A or B will be a complete waste of bandwidth for perhaps 50% of the subscriber base.
Therefore, due to the disadvantages of current broadcast optical communications network, there is a need to provide a network solution that allows for dynamic bandwidth control (management) of the broadcast optical network to reduce wasted bandwidth.